Smooth Beginnings
by Miyuki O.H.P
Summary: -A Ciel Phantomhive Love Story- Sebastian finds a girl out on the streets,all bloody and alone, and brings her to the Phantomhive Mansion. There, her new life will begin. "Marie, No!" I pleaded, but she didn't move "Ciel, my duty is to protect you, and that's what I'll do!" She said, determination in her eyes. But there was something else there too. Was it love?
1. Chapter 1

Marie Lunette Laroche

Age: 13

Birthday: December 31, 1875

Hair color: Silver-white

Eye color: Blue

Height: 4'11

Likes: animals, tea, hot chocolate, ballet, singing, drawing, being quiet, being loud, surprising people with her actions, reading.

Favorite colors: Blue and black. But she'll wear any dark colors. Least Favorite: Pink and Yellow

Dislikes: Loud noises, screaming, hurting people, thunderstorms, being scared/ scarred, being alone.

Weird facts/ Personality: -She can easily fall asleep while riding in a carriage

-She'll freak out if it starts to thunder

-She likes to keep others wondering

-Isn't too open to new people

-She will change moods often

-She will panic in tiny situations, but when it comes to serious events, she acts professional and mature.

Biography:  
She was the daughter of rich and famous parents. She blindly loved them, as to which they paid no attention to her unless she made a mistake. For every mistake Marie made, she was beat. She was told she had to achieve perfection if she was to be slightly noted. On another note, her mother owned a prosperous dance academy, and her father was into politics, whilst making very wise stock choices. As a child, Marie went to her mother's ballet classes, watching and learning from the way the other dancers worked.

Once she had mastered the technique at the age of 10, she bought her very own pointe shoes. She started taking singing lessons after that, and was noted as a prodigy by her teacher, same with her art tutor. But no matter how many things she perfected, she would never know her parents love. But that was the one thing she could never notice, as the naïve girl she was.

But Marie did have one person who looked at her with great pride, her grandmother. The old woman was old, and gravely ill. Before she passed, she gave Marie a garnet ring, as a symbol to how much she loved her. After that, she was alone, with her abusive parents.

But because her parents were well known and loved by the public, they were also envied and hated by the scam- artists and murderous people out there. One day, she was working on her studies, her mother watching strictly over her shoulder. Marie made a slight mistake, causing her mother to start beating her ferociously. But while her mother did so, a dark hooded figure snuck up behind her, stabbing her mother. Marie kept silent, and ran away, unnoticed.

She ran, and ran, away from the horror she had just seen. Upon running, she stumbled into a forest, the branches leaving cuts small and large. In the forest it was dark, and Marie couldn't see where she was going. Tripping on a rock, she tumbled and rolled down a hill, nearly gaining a concussion. But her blood was pouring out from her fast, and the need of medical attention was dire.


	2. Chapter 2

*Marie POV*

I ran, far away from the horror. My parents are dead, I don't understand… I was about to make them smile at me! All they've done for me, and I was going to make them proud! My legs were starting to hurt, for I was running to about a half hour now…

My dress was torn, leaving my skin exposed to be cut and scraped. Suddenly, the ground beneath me disappeared. I tumbled down the hill, crashing into trees that made my body seer in pain even more…

The constant rolling had finally stopped, as I found myself lying on a dirt path. I struggled to get up, but my arms couldn't support me. It felt as if I was unable to move at all.

My head throbbed with a pain so unbearable, it was almost inhumane. From my position, I looked out onto the sunset, seeing two figures walking towards me. One was really tall, and the other short.

I tried to call out to them… But my voice failed me, only uttering a squeak.

_I didn't want to die. Not yet._

As long as I'm here alive, I will try, no, I _will_ prosper.

But, as my agony grew stronger, my light… It started to fade. And I gave in to the darkness.

*Ciel POV*

Walking back to the manor was such a bore. My limbs were already sore from doing so… It seemed pointless. But it couldn't be helped; one has to check up on their company if they want it to keep being successful.

I looked at Sebastian, who was walking next to me. He always looked unfazed, obeying my every order. Well, he _is _my demon butler.

I remember that horrid day he found me… My parents, died in that fire ablaze in our home. The cult that was after them captured me in the chaos… Branded me like cattle with that mark of theirs. That's when Sebastian stepped in, creating our contract. The one where when my revenge was complete, he'd have my soul…

My first order to him: Kill all those occult people who defiled me. And it went on from there…

A body, in the middle of the path startled me from my thoughts. It was a young girl, she looked familiar. Was she one of the Nobles maybe?

"Sebastian, this girl is gravely injured. I'd like you to bring her back to the mansion and heal her wounds. I think… I think I know her."

"Yes my lord"

He picked her up delicately, making sure not to increase the chances of her death. It almost looked as if she would break under anyone's touch. Her pale body looked cold.

But I couldn't remember where I had seen her before.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian *POV*  
I brought the young girl to a spare room we had in the manor and cleaned her up. She had such a fragile body I was afraid I might break her. But seeing Ciel so worried and flushed gives me an idea. Maybe, just maybe, bo-chan has a crush on this girl.

Taking a look at her silky silver hair, I understood why Ciel would've acted that way. Smiling, I finish wrapping her bandages and walked to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

-After Dinner-

Ciel *POV*

I sat in my desk, tapping my pencil on it again and again. 'Too much paperwork' I thought. For some reason, I just couldn't wind blew open my window, and I rushed over to close it. What a strange day today had been. A voice, muffled by the door, sounded to my ears.

"Master, I've brought your pie."

"Yes, bring it here."

Sebastian walked in with a tray of apple pie and Earl Grey tea.

"My lord, you seem rather distracted."

I blinked in surprise, not expecting that. "Nonsense, the head of the Phantomhive manor ought not be distracted."

He smirked again, that damned smirk, as he set the tea and pie on my desk.

"If I may ask sir, are you thinking of our new lovely arrival?"

I felt a little heat rise to my cheeks as I was sure I was blushing. Calling her lovely like that. I knew he knew I already had a partial feelings for the newcomer girl. What a fool I am.I turned away, so he could not see my blush.

"N-no, of course not. Now leave me alone! I have a lot of paperwork to do..."

I turned to face the window, so I wouldn't have to see his knowing smirk. He always smirks.

"Yes, my young lord."

And with that, he left me to my so called 'peace'.

Sebastian *POV*

I walked to the girls bedroom to see if she was okay. To my surprise, she had already awoken. Oh how interesting this will be... Just wait till I  
tell the Young Master.

Marie *POV*

I felt warm… sheets… Am I in a bed? I jolted up from my deep slumber to find myself in a room, furnished with some old antiques and photos. I ran a hand through my hair, a massive headache killing me from the inside.

Why am I here? Why aren't I at home?

Oh, that's right. My family was murdered. And I ran far away, to a place unknown to me. So how did I end up here?

A knock at the bedroom door shook me from my annalistic thoughts, leaving me to forget what I had been thinking.

"Come in…" I whispered, and a butler dressed in black walked in with a wash towel and bandages.

"Miss, I do believe it's time for your bandages to be changed…" He said with a smile on his face.

Bandages? I pulled off the covers to see that I indeed had bandages. I looked back at the butler, and his eyes were the most crimson red I've ever seen. It looked so devilishly intoxicating. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, allowing him to treat me.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" I asked him, but he just smiled at me. He finished re-applying my bandages, and stood up. He was quite tall.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, miss. You are at the Phantomhive Manor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll inform my master of your awakening."

After he was finished, I crawled back I to the bed, trying to calm the feeling of weariness. I nodded, and watched him leave the room. I thought to myself, what will become of me?

"I'll be right back My Lady. I need to inform the Young Master of your awakening."

Ciel *POV*

Walking down the corridor, I came upon the young master's study. I knocked on said door, and when there came no reply, I entered anyway.

"Young master, our guest is awake; do you wish to see her?"

Ciel was face down on his desk, a few papers carelessly astray on his desk. But I knew he was awake, from the groan of frustration he utters ever so in boredom.

"Yes Sebastian, take me to her."

"Yes, my young lord."

Being a demon, you can tell the type of person someone really is. What kind of soul they are, and what they'd do when given an opportunity. From observing the girl's actions, I was able to tell that she and Ciel are very similar indeed. Demons... the only taste we know, is one of the human soul... both so pure, and full of something even I can't describe.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ciel *POV*

Standing up from my desk, I followed Sebastian to her room. I do not know her name yet, but I wish to find out soon. This anxiety and curiosity is getting to me. But I must not let it show.

Soon we are in front of what I presume is her door. I hope this goes well. Wait, what am I saying? I am Ciel Phantomhive. I do not fail, in any situation.

"Sebastian, I can handle this on my own. Leave us"

"As you wish, My Lord…"

After he left me, I felt hesitant to knock. I held my lingering hand up to the door, curled into a tight fist. Pondering whether or not I should knock. Suddenly…

'knock knock knock'

"Come in…"

What?! Did I knock? No, I didn't mean to! I have no choice. But, why was I so panicked when I knocked? Do I feel something for her already? No, impossible. I don't even know her, let alone her name. Either way I walked in the room, keeping my calm demeanor intact. Then I saw her, bathed, hair brushed, into fresh nightgown. She was pretty, I had to admit. But I'm Ciel Phantomhive; I should not admit anything…. But maybe…. She'll be an exception.

"If I may ask, Who are you?" She asked me with complete innocence, even in her eyes.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Estate. May I inquire what your name is Miss?" I said rather calmly. She seemed unfazed, unlike most people I talk to. She turned her head to the window for a moment, then back to me. Her white hair swishing behind her.

"I am Marie Laroche. I am sorry for troubling you. If you need me to leave, please, just say so." She says this with confidence at first, then slowly fades to shyness.

I smirked, then walked over to her. "I assure you it's no trouble at all. Miss Marie, there is no need for you to leave. Are you one of the nobles?" I asked. She did look familiar. Maybe I had done business with her parents?

"I am. My mother owned a prestigious dance studio, and my father held the stocks regarding politics. I think he made deals with the smaller businesses. As for me, I am considered a prodigy in the fine arts as well as marketing and politics."

I stared at this girl in wonder. How could she be so skilled? I thought of what to do with her, when I had an idea. She could assist me in my work, fill out papers, and help keep my company in financial order. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I refocused on her.

She looked up at me slowly her bangs covering her eyes. "A-are you sure I shouldn't leave? I don't want to be a bother…"

I saw fear and sadness in her eyes, suddenly I felt bad for her. Seeing her like this hurts me a little. Those eyes shouldn't have a look like _that_ in them.

I chuckled, "No, no Sebastian will teach you everything you need to know-" I was cut off my a knock on the door. Sebastian came in the room, with his usual smirk.

"Pardon me Master, but you have some new paperwork on your desk that needs attention. As to you Miss Marie, I see you're getting along with the Young Master just fine."

I saw her cheeks heat up a bit as Sebastian finished. I mentally groaned at him for being that was.. So.. _sneaky_ of him.

"*sigh* Yes, Of course. Sebastian, teach Marie all she needs to know. I will be in my study. While you're at it, bring me some tea."

With that I excused myself with a smirk to Marie, and one of those looks like ' Don't embarrass me or Ill kill you' looks.

Sebastian smirked at me. I think he know what I'm thinking. Creepy if you think about it.

I was in for a interesting day….


	5. Chapter 5

Marie *POV*

Ciel...

I've become intrigued by him. His manner, attitude, and his… eye patch.

Either way I smiled as he left, overjoyed at the fact that I get to stay as a maid. Sebastian handed me a maids dress that actually looked kind of cute. He left so I could get changed. I got the dress on, but had trouble getting the buttons on the back. Just then Sebastian entered, untied his tie, then wrapped it around his eyes like a blindfold.

"S-Sebastian… W-what are you doing?"

"Why I cannot leave a lady in distress when she clearly needs help. Then what kind of a butler would I be?"

I could literally_ feel _him smirking as I blushed deeply. Once he was finished he undid the blindfold and tied it as a tie again.

"Now, we have a guest coming today. He's from Masters Toy Company in India, and I assume you know how to serve them?"

"Indeed, I do" I had a suspicion he was up to something…

"But, there's something special in the Phantomhive hospitality that he will receive-," suspicions confirmed.. "-… So play along and follow my lead, alright My Lady?"

"Yes, of course~"

I gave him a knowing smirk and matching glare. He just smirked back. What a devious plan we had.

And what a night this will be.

Sebastians *POV*

I knocked on the Masters study as I brought him his tea.

"Come in.."

"Master, I've brought your tea. Now, no more, we don't want to spoil you appetite for our guest tonight~"I said this while pushing the tray towards his desk and poured him a cup. I could see in his eyes he had something troubling him.

"As yes, is it that man from my company in India? Mr.-"

"Damian, sir. He is to receive the full Phantomhive hospitality." I said smiling. Ciel took a sip of his tea then stood up walking to the window, facing it. Leaving the tea on his desk.

"Naturally… In other words Sebastian, About that portrait in the hallway, of my mother and father,"

"Yes, sir?"

"...Take it down."

My eyes widened in shock then relaxed. My lips forming into an easy smirk. That's the kind of attitude I love about him, of course not in _that_ way. See, I am a demon, and he is my master, once hiss goal is complete with my help, I get to devour his soul.

And that attitude gives it all the more flavor.

Certainly he is special and desirable.

"Yes, My Lord.."

I bowed as Marie came into the roomed. But of course, effect of her shyness returning, oly poked her head in.

"Young Master, you called me?"

"Yes," Ciel turned around with a smirk on his face. "I'd like you to set up a chess board in the drawing room" He sent a look at her that would make a girl fall to her knees with awe. I should know, I've done it before to many women.

"Y-y-yes Young Master. Right away"

She left with her face bright red and flustered. She obviously had a crush on Ciel. But he might not know that unless I point it out to him. Ciel can be so dense sometimes.

"Master, it seems you've made her quite flustered. Are you planning something?~"

"Oh no, not all~ At least not yet. Now, go get the preparations ready for tonight would you?"

"Yes, My lord."


	6. Chapter 6

*Marie POV*

I stared at the floor in the dimly lit room, ignoring the muffled screams and yells occurring from the hallway.

And it was all because of a rat.

I sighed, and turned to Master Ciel who was staring down his business 'associates' without their knowledge. Stroking my dress, I stood as tall as I could possibly be in heeled boots, considering I'm not too tall.

"It seems you have a rat problem as well, they certainly have been plaguing London recently…" Sir Randall commented, strategizing his next play in this game of billiards that was set up.

"Someone ought to stop them, don't you think? The filthy vermin…" A fat guy asked, though I did not bother to remember _his_ name.

"And _someone_ will. But he prefers to handle these things with one blow." Madame Red, Ciel's Aunt, explained. And as her name implied, she was wearing all red. "Do you wish to pass again, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Indeed. I will not shoot, if I know I'll miss… It's my policy." Ciel said, leaning against his hand with a devious smirk laced across his lips.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" Sir Randall asked impatiently.

"Whatever time, dear sir. My Master has the key to the treasure these _rats_ so desire and they will eventually come for it." I spoke up, almost immediately regretting it. Azzurro Vanel, a drug dealer, stared at me, hate in his eyes.

As Vanel made a wrong move in his turn at billiards, he muttered a curse under his breath. "But, still, finding and eliminating said vermin promises a tedious task. You should focus on preparing a reward for me" Ciel told him.

"Vulture—"

"Sir Randall, I'd be careful on how you smear my Master's family name. I assure you… it isn't wise." I interrupted him, glaring in his direction.

Ciel then stood from his chair, walking past Randall to the billiards table, setting up his turn. "I assume you can secure the payment by tonight?"

"Yes…" Randall replied grimly.

Just as Ciel was about to shoot, the fat man munching away on a biscuit interrupted him- "You pass two turns, then you go after them all in one meek shot?!" he yelled

"Your greed will undo you. I'd be careful, Phantomhive." Randall sneered.

Ciel ignored them and took the shot anyway, sinking the five remaining balls into the holes. As he regained his posture, he looked out to them all in pride.

"Am I undone?"

Marie *POV*

"So do you believe that the drug dealer was one of your guests today?" Lau asked, standing up and walking over to Ciel. Once again I was standing next to Ciel the other side of his chair.

"I suppose.."

Then Madam Red and Lau started bickering about who knows what… Anything can happen you know. Then Ciel headed out the door to his studies and motioned me to follow. I quickly walked to his side. Sebastian asked him if he wanted some tea, and Ciel told him to bring it to his study. I think Ciel wanted to talk to me by the look in his eye.

It was different every time he looked at me.

It was… Loving… Maybe?

I don't know but it certainly was different.

Suddenly cloths with some sort of drug were placed over both Ciel and I's mouths as we entered the room.

And everything went into the darkness, as pure as black.

Oh Ciel… What have we gotten ourselves into?


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian *POV*

I went to give the Young Master his tea, along with some for Lady Marie, but when I got there…. They were gone.

"Oh no… Now the tea will go to waste…"

Ciel *POV*

"Underground Police men.. Nobles doing the Queens dirty work. The Queens Guard Dog, Ciel Phantomhive, disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Im sick of it. You all act like she is your own Mother for Gods sake." Azzurro Vanel said with a mixture of disgust and arrogance in his voice.

"When will they come to get you Ciel? Who's gonna help poor little Ciel?" He snarled. His Italian accent irritating me to no end. ( I actually have nothing against Italians :D) He's already hit me a few times, but that's alright, I looked over to Marie, and she was also beaten up. That, I cannot stand.

What, is this feeling in my heart?

"Don't worry Vanel, my servants will come get me. I just hope your men know how to play fetch." I said with a little too much confidence.

"Shut up brat!"

He raised his leg in attempt to kick me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. I saw that Marie got in front of me and was taking all the hits for me now. I couldn't let her do this.

"Marie, No!" I pleaded, but she didn't move

"Ciel, my duty is to protect you, and that's what I'll do!" she said, determination in her eyes… But there was something else there too…. Love?

Marie *POV*

-Time Rewind—

I saw Vanel about to kick Ciel, I wasn't about to let that happen. I'm not gonna sit here and be helpless.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped in front of Ciel, taking all the blows.

"Marie, No!" he yelled, I saw pure concern and fear in his eyes, but I know I had to do this. I gave him a look to let him know that I loved him.

Did I just think that? I pondered the thought for a minute.

Do I love Ciel Phantomhive?

I came to a conclusion.

Yes.

Just then, Vanel kicked me all the way to the other wall, and I slammed against it, hard. Then he pulled out his gun.

"Your little girlfriend isn't gonna be here to save you Ciel. She's done for."

"NO!" Ciel screamed

A look of pure horror spread across my face as Vanel shot my right shoulder. That bastard. I screamed in agony, as tears threatened in waver to spill. But I couldn't let them. I had to show courage, for him.

Man I gotta tell you something, being shot, hurts like hell.

Ciel *POV*

I watched as Marie was shot and my heart literally broke. I felt utterly helpless. And tears sprung to my eyes as I fought to hold them back. I had to stay strong, for her.

Then the phone rang.


	8. Chapter 8

-OMG Big Time Rewind- (Before Marie is shot and all that shiz)

*Sebastian POV*  
I got a letter, explaining that somebody wanted a key, and in exchange, I get Ciel and Marie back. So I started to head to that place, the Noval Garden Bethal Green, when I saw to what I presume was the enemy's getaway car. What a pity.

So I started chasing them, the seemed to get a little freaked out, Ha. Soon I was on one side of the car while they were on the other, dangling off a cliff. I picked up the telephone.

Ciel *POV*

"Hello? Hello?! Answer Dammit what happened?" Valen raged furiously

"Hmm… too bad~. Your little game of _fetch_ is over…" I said, obviously making him angrier.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DAMNED BRAT!"

He was going to kick me again, but Marie stepped in once more, and got brutally kicked in the stomach. I pushed her away so I would get hit and not her. I couldn't stand seeing her in anymore pain. She started coughing up blood.

That's when there was a voice on the other line.

_"Hello, pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive Estate. I was wondering if my Master was alright."_

Valen looks scared to death… Perfect

_"Hello?"_

"Woof." I said

_"Alright Master, Ill be there momentarily."_

Then the line went dead.

"GUARD THE AREA! THE KIDS GOT HELP COMING! DON'T LET ANYONE THROUGH!"

A few ten minutes of listening to muffled screams, Sebastian finally came through the two doors. Just in time to see Vanel pointing a gun to my head. I looked at Marie, she seemed to be watching me weakly.

Marie *POV*

I looked up at Ciel, fear racing through my heart as I watched Vanel point a gun to his head. Then, a loud noise of bullets rang is our ears as Sebastian was shot down. Ciel and I both gasped in shock I didn't want to look. It was too gruesome.

"HAHA! That was fantastic! Don't worry Ciel, your next to go-"

"How much longer are you going to play dead?" Ciel asked Sebastian who _appeared_ dead.

"Not much longer my Lord. Guns today are much more efficient." He said this while standing up and spitting out the bullets… Now Master… It doesn't seem that they've taken very good care of you and Lady Marie, in fact, she looks worse that you."

He turned his attention to me, pity in his eyes. I nodded him to Ciel.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! ILL SHOOT HIM!" Vanel yelled, off his rock obviously.

"Can we hurry this along please? His breath smells…." Ciel asked impatiently

"But Master if I come any closer he'll kill you"

"Are you saying you want to break the contract?"

I was still focusing on Ciel and he remained calm. I admire that he's staying strong for me. One of the reasons I love him.

"Of course not My Lord, Just say the words." Sebastian tilted his head and smirked.

"This is and order. Save us NOW." Ciel ordered, his contract eye glowing.

I can't help but think it's cute, the way his eyes look together, open.

"NO! ITS OVER!" Valen yelled as a single shot ran through the air.

Sebastian stopped the shot before it hit Ciel and twisted the Valens leg. He started begging Sebastian to work for him, but he obviously declined.

"H-how…?" Valen asked Sebastian.

"You see sir, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler…" Then Sebastians demon eyes showed as he explained the whole contract thing to Valen, who was obviously going to die. I zoned out for a bit during then….

Once he untied us both, he contemplated on how pick us both up. Seeing neither of us could walk.

"Master, you have to hold Lady Marie while I carry you. It's the only way after all~" Sebastian said smirking.

Ciel and I both blushed a deep red as I was put in his arms. I rested my head underneath his chin, exhausted. That's when I fell asleep. Listening to

Ciel's steady, soothing heartbeat.

Ciel *POV*

"Sebastian, get us home as soon as possible, she needs medical attention." I said firmly.

"Yes, My Lord."

Then I just stroked her hair and listened to her breathing. Finally, the first and only enjoyment of my day. The sun set a deep red.

Maybe... Maybe I do love her.


	9. Chapter 9

Marie *POV*

I was laying in my bed reading. Sebastian had treated all of my wounds and now I was sentenced to REST. Ciel and I had a little moment to ourselves, after Sebastian went to retrieve more bandages, a few days ago when we got kidnapped. It was so…

Romantic

*Flashback*

_"Marie! Are you okay?" Ciel asked, sitting on my bed._

_"Yes, yes Master I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me." I said, touching his hand._

_"…Call me Ciel, that's an order." He said warmly_

_Then we just stared into each other's eyes until Sebastian reminded him of some paperwork.._

_*End*_

I heard screaming coming from down the hall. It was getting closer when I realized I heard a dining cart as well.

'_Grell…._' I sighed inwardly and went back to my book. Grell was a new idiot butler who coulndn't do anything right, even if his life depended on it. It was really bothersome.

Ciel *POV*

I was eating when the door burst open and flying in came Grell on a dining cart, smashing into Finni. I held back a chuckle and they started freaking out. Well… Grell, at least, was acting a fool. The whole scene was rather amusing until Grell, took the end of the tablecloth and pulled. Dragging it, and the dishes to, the ground.

I sighed. "Why can't you all stop being idgets? It didn't seem like a bad idea to take in Grell at first. I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced…"

"I'm terribly sorry. I don't know how I can apologize enough…." Grell said. Mey-rin, Bard, and Finni were glaring at him like never before.

"I might as well kill myself!" Then he pointed a large knife to his throat.

Eventually Sebastian convinced him not to commit suicide, telling him he might make a bloody mess. And if he did want to seek eternal rest, to do it outside. But… apparently, all he was worried about was my tea…. -_-

Then a knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts as Marie came in, dressed in a beautiful blue silk gown and Knee high brown boots.

"Marie, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting." I said in a seriously voice. But I think she could see right through it by the way she looked at me.

She was supposed to be resting. I didn't want her to become worse. Please no..

She smiled.

"I'll be fine Mas- Ciel…. " She corrected herself. And for a moment I believed her. I guess I'll have to wait until something happened…

"Young Master, the carriage is ready when you are. I presume you'd like Miss Marie to accompany you?"

"Yes, I do" I saw she blushed as I said that. I sent a quick smirk at her.

We were off to town. What a joy.


	10. Chapter 10

10

-Time skip to London-

Marie *POV*

We walked into a cane shop to pick up Ciel's order. Oh the look on that mans face when Sebastian pointed the cane right at him. It was hysterical I had to hold in my laughter. XD But Ciel and I both kept straight faces as we were in town.

"Seriously, how can someone break a cane, Ciel?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that they managed to do so.

"Yes, I shall admit it is a pain to special order a new one" He answered.

Then I spotted a young boy admiring a new toy from Funtom Company. Ciel owned the business, so I tapped his arm a gestured to the young boy. It almost brought a smile to his face, oh Ciel. Instead he just nodded.

-Back to the Manor—

3rd person *POV*

"Ah yes! The Funtom Company! The making of toys has grown rapidly over the years! The manor is magnificent don't you think?" Grell said with over enthusiasm.

"Yeah, its great. Even though its only been around for two years …" Bard said.

"What?"

"Yes, the manor burned down three years ago" said Tanaka, out of his little 'chibi' form.

"Look it's the real Tanaka! We haven't seen him in a while!" Finni said

"Well, the Phantomhive manor was rebuilt to look exactly alike to the old one. And, sadly, Young Ciel's parents perished in the fire, poor boy."

"O-oh dear.. how awful.." Grell said in sadness. Tanaka deflated into his chibi form, sipping his little tea. Then Everyone turned around and started to panic.

All the vegetation were in the shape of skulls. Except the grass of course.

It looked like a odd graveyard.

~cue the funny panic music~

"Oh my!"

"Why are they all SKULLS?!"

"Wahhh!"

"Oh no! Not again! Another unacceptable mistake!"

Grell tried to hang himself on a tree, by using a ladder, but the trio wouldn't let him.

"Quit trying to die all the time!" Bard yelled as they attempted to pull him down. Until the ladder was pulled away by a different person..

Hmmm…

Marie *POV*

We walked through the door of the Manor and I had to say…

It. Was. Pink.  
Everything. Was. Pink.

"My Manor! What happened?!" Ciel yelled.

Just then, the trio came in saying, 'She's Crazy!' 'Help us!'.

"Who's crazy?" I asked.

We heard a… gurgling….. and peered into another room to find Grell…. Hanging from the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Ciel and I asked

"I do believe I am in the process of dying Master Ciel…"

"Sebastian, Get him down." Ciel ordered. But not before some _girl_ glomped him.

Who is _she_….


End file.
